In the shadows
by Encrypted Pseudonym
Summary: A thief has taken up residence in Landmark City. The news has dubbed them The Shadow because the only thing seen when reviewing the CCTV footage is a shadow falling on the wall. That and the calling card, a bright crimson feather marking the theft.
1. A thief in the night

Ok I've been busy typing away and this is what came out. This is just an introduction chapter so its not very eventful but I had to set the scene somehow. Oh yeah, based on the word 'feather'.

Disclaimer: Jeez I never will own it. Talk about rubbing salt in the wounds.

Enjoy.

* * *

Security officer Jack Regan was stuck in the hut watching fuzzy black and white CCTV footage of empty corridors, again. Outside the crescent moon was high in the sky and a scattering of stars would have been visible if it wasn't for the bright lights illuminating Landmark City. He wouldn't be doing night shifts at all if he didn't need the money. Sighing he rubbed his tired eyes and absently watched Bill, the other night guard, patrolling one of the darkened exhibitions of Landmark City Museum. It was funded almost entirely by Lee Industries which explained the state of the art security systems and the best pay for any guards in the city.

Propping his head up on one hand Jack swirled his lukewarm coffee, eyes scanning over the screens before him. He was about to turn away again when a flicker of movement caught his attention. In the corridor that led to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit there was a shadow of a lithe figure falling on the wall.

He watched the shadow almost flow from camera to camera then it stopped in the doorway to the exhibit and an almost transparent smoke filled the room. The usually invisible sensors were flickering red lines that crisscrossed the room in a complicated pattern. The shadow somersaulted between them narrowly avoiding the sensors in a kind of dance.

Jack jumped to his feet hand on the gun at his belt and rushed from the room. "Bill." He said, raising the walkie talkie to his mouth, "There's an unauthorised person in the building. Over." He released the button waiting for a reply but all that came across was static. "Bill?" There was no reply.

Now that he wasn't certain about having any backup he was feeling a lot more nervous about confronting the trespasser. Basic training wasn't enough to deal with this kind of thing. His palms were sweaty and his heart was pounding in his chest as he crept forwards and stumbled on something. On the floor, propped up against the wall was the unconscious form of Bill, his legs stretched out in front of him.

Jack only paused to check his friends pulse before moving on to the exhibit where a small amount of smoke was still swirling from the room. He stepped inside tripping the alarms and pulled his gun from his belt checking each display in turn. In the gloomy far corner there was a glint of light reflecting off one of the artifacts that was being moved. If he squinted Jack was certain there was an outline of darker shadow.

"Freeze!" He commanded, wishing his voice didn't give away how scared he truly was. The shadow spun and he caught a glimpse of green eyes before a loud screech of static sounded from his radio. He looked down to where it was clipped to his belt and flicked it off with one trembling hand then turned back to the intruder. The shadow was gone, and in its place was a crimson feather floating gently to the floor.

* * *

The Alpha Teens were relaxing, Mr. Lee was preoccupied with some project or other and so did not have any rides for them to test and Paine hadn't reared his ugly head in weeks. King was frowning the concentration clear on his face. He strained again, the muscles standing out on his arms and managed to bench press the heavy weights one last time before letting them drop back into place. Panting he remained lying for a moment or two so he could recover.

Axel and Lioness were on the couch, leaning forwards in their seats intent on the t.v. screen. Lioness whooped as she pressed a button and activated the special. Her player sprouted wings and shot into the air grabbing Axel's player by the head and tossing it out of the ring. Axel sighed having lost for the 4th consecutive game.

"Who rocks?" She asked grinning and joining her player in a victory dance. Shark wandered into the room from the kitchen. In his hand was a bowl of cereal and he was spooning the food into his mouth as he walked. He headed past the t.v. towards the table his foot catching on a cable as he went and disconnected the games console just as Lioness was about to enter her name into the top spot on the leader board.

"Watch it!" Lioness complained as Axel sniggered and gave Shark the thumbs up behind her back. She rounded on him. "I saw that!" She said and smacked him up the back of the head.

At the table Hawk was slouched in one of the chairs, his feet up on the other and his nose buried in a book.

"Whacha reading?" Shark asked coming up behind him and peering over his shoulder. Hawk tried to ignore the surfer, who was now chewing loud enough to wake the dead, and clenched his jaw.

"Eww Mummies, totally creepy," Shark commented dropping his spoon back into the bowl and splashing milk onto the side of Hawk's head. Hawk glared at the boy, slowly and deliberately wiping the liquid away, but the blond was oblivious. He was absorbed instead in reading the book in Hawks hands a look of morbid fascination on his face. "Could you turn the page, I'm finished with this one." he asked picking up his spoon again and taking another bite of food.

Hawk growled, his face turning red he was so angry, and slammed the book shut. "Aww man I was reading that!" Shark protested then took in Hawks expression. "Why do you care about a bunch of dead guys in tatty sheets anyway?" He questioned the fuming redhead. At this Hawk seemed to brighten a little.

"The Egyptians were some of the most advanced people of their time. And the pharaoh's had the right idea, slaves, wealth, total power." He told Shark. "I'd be perfect for the job." Shark made a face.

"But still... mummies." He shuddered and managed to slosh the last of the milk in his bowl over the sides and into Hawk's lap. Hawk didn't notice, too busy daydreaming about life as an Ancient Egyptian. The phone rang and Axel answered.

"Ahh Axel. I need you up at the offices." Mr. Lee said.

"You have new rides for us to test?" Axel asked eager to get out on the road again after the lull in activity.

"Not exactly, stop by and you'll find out."

"We'll be right over Mr. Lee. We've been getting a little stir crazy here anyway." He told him, chuckling as he watched Hawk chase Shark around the room, tossing his book as he went, as revenge for the milk that had finally seeped through the material of his trousers.

"Ok guys, lets go!" Axel ordered.

"Finally!" King exclaimed removing the towel thathe hadslung round his neck after the vigorous workout.

* * *

The team piled through the revolving door of Lee Industries central offices and headed across the shiny marble floor of the reception area before jostling into the lift with two serious looking lawyers.

"Top floor." Axel said nudging King whose elbow was digging into his side. One of the lawyers reached forward to press the button that would send the lift upwards but Shark got there first pressing every single button, watching gleefully as they lit up. The other lawyer was stuck in the back corner with Hawk standing on his foot.

The top of the building was very different from the bustle of the reception. The doors of the lift slid open and Lioness practically fell out. Behind the large mahogany desk Mr. Lee's secretary stared over at them a condescending look on her face. She tapped her garish red nails on the polished surface and rose one overly plucked eyebrow while the teens straightened themselves out.

"We're here to see Mr. Lee." Axel said finally.

"Yes. He's expecting you." She said stuffily as though she didn't approve of Mr. Lee's choice of company at all and waved them towards his office.

In the office Mr. Lee was sitting at his desk and beside him a woman was leaning over, a sheet of blonde hair hiding her face from view, pointing at something in a large leather bound book open on the desk before them.

"So you see Janus." The woman said, her voice husky, "The point of the burial ritual is not to keep evil spirits out but to keep the dead's spirit from reanimating the corpse. The dead are supposed to pass on to the after life."

"Hmm... Yes of course." Mr. Lee replied slightly flustered and looking like he was having a hard time concentrating on the book with a woman leaning so close.

Axel cleared his throat. The two of them looked up.

"I'm glad you're here." Mr. Lee said. "This is Jenny Night, expert in Ancient Egyptians and their burials."

"Hello boys." She said warmly, tossing her hair over shoulder, her green eyes sparkling. Lioness snorted but Jenny didn't seem to notice.

"I'm in heaven." Hawk whispered smoothing a rumple out of his shirt.

"Total babe." Shark agreed.

"She's here in preparation for the opening of the special exhibition of Chephren's tomb. It's at Landmark City Museum in three days."

"Chephren?" Hawk asked perking up. "The Pharaoh of the fourth dynasty."

Jenny Night looked surprised. "That's right."

"Eh, a mans gotta have a hobby." Hawk replied shrugging and winking.

"That's also the reason I called you in," Mr. Lee continued. "I want you present at the opening party to make sure everything goes smoothly. After the theft at the museum last night I'm not taking any chances."

* * *

Who's betting the party's not going to go smoothly? You'll have to wait a few chapters to find out. And now for a few explanations, I know next to nothing about Ancient Egypt (the extent of my knowledge is pretty much that it was sandy). I looked up Chephren on the internet and he really was a Pharaoh... I think. The burial ritual thing is a load of mumbo jumbo but I'm claiming artistic license. It'd nice if you could find the time to review and tell me what you think of it so far. 


	2. A narrow escape

Well here's chapter two. A bit of a filler with some action at the end.

Disclaimer - Not mine.

* * *

Hawk was dreaming about Jenny Night. The sprawling desert of Egypt was spread out before them and a searing heat beat down from the sun high in the sky. Jenny stood in front of Hawk in the shadow of a huge pyramid. She was wrapped in a white linen shift with gold jewellery decorating her arms and neck and a red feather headdress adorning her head. Her green eyes were lined with dark makeup and gold paint gave her skin a healthy sheen. Hawk reached forward to take her hand but before he could touch her a gust of cold air blew the image from his mind and he woke, a goofy smile plastered across his face.

Sitting up in bed Hawk looked around slightly disorientated. It was still dark outside but a dim light could just be seen on the horizon. Hawk shivered as the cold night air blew in through his open window, rustling the royal blue curtains. He got up to close them trying to remember exactly when he had opened them in the first place then turned back to the bed finally noticing the crimson feather that had been left on his pillow inches from the dent where his head had been.

"GUYS!" He yelled grabbing the feather and running from his room waving it above his head. King looked up guiltily from where he had been raiding the fridge as the others stumbled bleary eyed from their rooms.

"What's up Hawk?" Axel asked rubbing his eyes.

"We've been robbed! What's the Shadow taken? It's a disaster." Hawk cried melodramatically dashing from room to room looking for anything out of place.

"It's six in the morning." Lioness complained. "You've probably been dreaming, go back to bed."

"No look." Hawk said thrusting the feather in her face, tickling her nose and making her sneeze.

"Dude what's with the PJ's?" Shark questioned Hawk who was busy counting the cutlery to make sure it was all there. Hawk froze and looked down, he was dressed in white flannel pyjamas with little teddy bears printed on the fabric.

"Heh heh." Hawk laughed feebly crossing his arms over himself trying to cover up as much of his clothing as possible. "Now that you say it, it probably was just a dream." He said as he tried to head back to his room a blush reddening his cheeks.

"Oh no!" Lioness grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "I really think you're onto something." She grinned enjoying watching him squirm with embarrassment.

The teens had searched every inch of the house and couldn't see anything missing at all.

"What a bust." King grumbled glaring accusingly at Hawk and turning on the t.v.

"The police have been baffled once more by the elusive Shadow. The super thief broke into Lee Industries science facilities late last night. No one was harmed but a newly developed electromagnetic pulse, EMP, device was taken, the unusual crimson feather tag left in its place."

"I don't understand it." Axel said drowning out the reporter. "A talented thief could avoid detection once in the building but how did they get in. Mr. Lee has some of the tightest security in the city, even we have trouble getting into buildings sometimes."

"And it doesn't make any sense." Lioness added. "Why steal that cat artifact from the museum, take the EMP device and then break into our home but leave everything untouched."

"Well I don't see any connection." King said, turning the volume up and trying to concentrate on the rest of the news report.

"We've brought in Mr. Tulman an expert in criminal minds who's worked closely with police on several important criminal cases like that of Alexander Paine-"

Axel turned the t.v. off. "Except Mr. Lee."

"Hey, I was watching that." King complained.

"Mr. Lee, all the break ins are connected to him in some way. He funds the museum, developed the EMP, we work closely with him. Maybe its some kind of personal vendetta." Axel said pacing back and forth.

"Something's not quite right." Lioness pointed out, throwing in her own thoughts on the matter. "I mean what is the Shadow going achieve, the artifact wasn't exactly valuable and he can afford a new EMP thingy. And what was the thief trying to do, scare us? It didn't work... Well, apart from Hawk."

"I resent that, it was a valid response to a dangerous situation!" Hawk protested.

"What, you have a feather allergy? You? Hawk, 'master of the skies'." King said using air quotes.

* * *

"You guys we can't just let him sit around brooding like this." Lioness whispered watching Axel sigh, his brow furrowed in a mournful frown. "Whenever anything goes wrong he takes it so personally, like its his fault because he hasn't fixed it." She said concerned.

"Let's go for a ride." King suggested. "Relieve some tension and get on the road again. We don't wanna get rusty."

"Alright." Shark crowed dashing to the garage.

"Hey guys where are you going?" Axel asked looking up.

"Just hitting the streets." Lioness explained. "Coming?"

Axel nodded, momentarily distracted from his moping, "Ok gang, Gear it up." He said pulling on his grey gloves. Lioness grinned as she zipped up her jacket

The five of them dashed to their machines, Shark securing his seatbelt while King revved his engine. They raced out into the city the streets which were still relatively quiet because it was early in the morning. Landmark City bridge loomed up at them rising out of the fog.

"Dudes, I'm going in." Shark said manoeuvring the sleek sports car so it shot off the bridge and flew through the air, plummeting towards the city river. The blond teen pressed the red button on the dashboard expecting the car to transform into the streamlined speedboat. Nothing happened. "Woah!" He exclaimed. "Suffering from technical difficulties. I'm bailing out!"

Hawk who had been soaring above, weaving between the thick support cables of the bridge, shot downwards grabbing Shark by the arm and pulling him out of the vehicle which hit the water with a splash and began to sink. As Hawk flew the surfer back to safety the engine of King's machine cut out rolling to a stop. He growled and climbed off kicking one of the large rubber tyres then hopping up and down on one foot as pain shot through his toes.

Hawk was pulling up level with the bridge when the engine of the jet pack sputtered and black smoke began to pour from it. Hawk and Shark exchanged worried looks and Hawk struggled out of the failing machine causing them to fall into the river separately. The jet pack exploded on impact with the water spreading ripples out to where the two teenage boys had landed, Shark beginning to drag the flailing Hawk back to the edge.

Axel and Lioness drove forward worried about their teammates but their troubles were only just starting as Lioness' bike wobbled out of control and both her and the bike crashed through the safety barrier sliding over the edge. She bit back a scream and reached one hand out grabbing onto a metal bar of the bridge. This stopped her fall with a jolt and she ignored the pain in her shoulder as she hauled herself back onto the bridge.

Axel was not having much more luck as he swerved across the bridge barely in control of his car. His eyes widened as the vehicle skidded towards one of the thick supporting legs of the bridge. He pressed down on the breaks to no avail then forced open the door, jumping out just in time. The XT9000 smashed into the thick metal bar, hood crumpling, then burst into flames.

* * *

"That was more than technical difficulties." Lioness said as the five Alpha Teens watched the emergency services tow Lioness' bike and the SpeedShark9000 out of the river. Both of them looked waterlogged and very much the worse for wear. Shark and Hawk were still dripping wet and wrapped in blankets.

"The Shadow didn't take anything from the house, only the break cables from out rides." Axel said, feeling responsible for putting his team in danger.

"Hey, there was nothing you could do." Lioness told him gently, laying a hand on his shoulder. Axel only nodded as he watched the fire brigade attempt to extinguish the flames that were still burning in the remains of his car.

"I just wish we know who did it so we could go kick some butt." King said angrily, punching a fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Well who do we know who wants us out of the way?" Hawk asked.

"Apart from Paine you mean." Shark said using his blanket like a towel to dry his hair and coming out looking like he's been electrocuted. The other four teens were staring at him realisation dawning in their eyes.

"Of course!" Axel cried. "I mean who else wants nothing more than us removed permanently? And his powers are enhanced by EMP, he could even be going back to his old plan of trying to blow out the power of the entire city and cause bedlam. We have to stop him."

* * *

What did you think? I'm not so pleased with the bit where they all crash, I could see it in my head but I had trouble writing it without sounding repetitive. I mean there's only so many words for car... Review and let me know if I was suffering from 'le suck'. 


	3. A visit to an old friend

Well I thought I'd surprise you all by working my arse off this afternoon to get the third chapter finished. I'm sorry its late but it's still better than delaying to the weekend like I was expecting to have to. It was a bit shorter than I anticipated at first so I added the scene at the end. I thought it turned out rather well and it gave me a chance to explore their feeling (always a good thing).

Disclaimer - As much as I wish it doesn't make it happen. I still don't own it.

* * *

The Treyton Academy Theatre and Opera House had been shut down and abandoned ever since Lee Industries opened the new entertainment centre in the middle of the city. The company had gone out of business and had to close its doors unable to compete with the vastly popular and modern visual arts complex.

Torn and fading posters lined the walls advertising performances that had been popular in the late nineties. Only the dimmed lights that led people along the aisles were working, the bright stage lights had long since burned out or been stolen. Dust and dirt was everywhere, the rows of seats dilapidated and their covers torn, musty stuffing bursting from the rips.

Overhead the once magnificent chandelier was lopsided and grimy so the thousands of tiny glass jewels could no longer shine through. On the stage a black grand piano sat at a jaunty angle. The top was propped open and tiny spider's webs had been woven between the wires that vibrated with sound.

It was badly out of tune but was being played by the fingers of a master. Thick gold rings adorned one hand and as the digits caressed the worn ivory keys the lilting melody of the Moonlight Sonata echoed through the room. Alexander Paine was perched before the piano for once a look of relaxed concentration on his face.

There was a crash and a shout and Paine gritted his teeth wondering why he hired such buffoons. The double doors at the other end of the room swung open and Flesh flew through smashing into and destroying row after row of theatre seats. He groaned and Axel stepped into the room, his eyes still faintly glowing from the recent use of Jolan.

"Manning!" Paine roared slamming his fists into the keys and crushing a couple with the force. A cacophony of sound blasted through the room and Axel winced at the discord before striding forward.

"Axel! Watch out!" Lioness warned somersaulting into the room and knocking Flesh off course The huge man had been about to charge the brunette. A sinister chuckle filled the air and Spydah appeared on one of the expensive balconies. He used his spindly metal limbs to hoist himself up onto the chandelier which creaked ominously under the extra weight. Shark dashed out onto balcony seconds later and managed to grab onto one of Spydah's trailing legs, swinging out onto magnificent light as well.

Below them King came thundering into the room tackling Flesh to the floor. Lioness vaulted over a couple of chairs and slammed into Flesh again, he was being completely overwhelmed by the double assault and groaned. A terrible crack sounded out as the old rusty chains of the candelabra gave way. Shark gave out a startled cry as they plummeted downwards but before he could collide with the floor, in what would have surely been a fatal accident, Hawk swooped into the room catching the blond in his arms. Spydah groaned from his position on the floor his extra limbs tangled in up in the light trapping him completely.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. You should call ahead next time, I didn't have time to tidy up for guests." Paine gestured towards the now totally trashed theatre from his position on the stage. Axel faced off against him also poised on the dusty boards.

"Hand it over Paine." He demanded, face twisted into an angry scowl.

"Interesting," Paine said, paying Axel's words no attention. "Taking an active interest in hunting me down, usually you wait until I've done something of a... questionable nature." He mused looking thoroughly amused.

"Quit lying Paine, where's the EMP device?" Axel asked growing more and more aggravated at his father's ex-partner's words.

"EMP?" Paine said, interest sparked at the name of the device that was well known for enhancing his powers. Axel narrowed his eyes.

"You really don't know do you?" Axel questioned slowly, studying the powerfully built man before him.

"No but I'm all in a tizzy to find out." Paine mocked.

"An EMP device was stolen from Lee Industries." Axel explained grudgingly.

"And you thought I took it to enhance my powers?" Paine raised a brow. Axel nodded reluctantly and the crimson eyed man broke into maniacal laughter. "What and excellent idea! I'll have to try that myself some time." From the perspective of the audience the rest of the Alpha Teens watched the exchange completely floored, so far not a punch had been thrown between the two enemies on the stage.

Axel looked thoughtful for a moment then snarled at Paine. "What are you planning then?" He spat.

"Can't a guy take a break." Paine asked his face a picture of innocence. "Trying to take over a city can really take it out of you." he grinned. From her place before the stage Lioness rolled her eyes, unimpressed by Paine's theatrics.

"I guess I'll have to take you out before you get back into action." Axel threatened, advancing on his nemesis.

"I'd love to stay and chat." Paine said waving a hand casually in the direction of the door where his cronies were creeping silently away. "But I have a prior appointment I need to keep." He knelt, flipping up a hidden trapdoor in the stage floor, and jumped through his laugh echoing around the Treyton Academy as he escaped.

Axel growled and violently kicked the trapdoor closed. Lioness climbed up onto stage to comfort him. "Don't sweat it Axel, you couldn't have known." she said quietly. The Alpha Teens traipsed from the building feeling frustrated by their lack of progress.

* * *

Back at the revamped aquarium the atmosphere was subdued. Axel was holed up in his room sulking. King was at the table with a burger and fries on plate in front of him. He poked listlessly at the chips disturbing the small pile. Finally he picked up the beef burger and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. Instead of the usual zealous hoovering up of the food King seemed to have lost all interest in it and he swallowed miserably.

Hawk was slumped on the sofa. The t.v. was on but the sound was turned right down and kept flicking from channel to channel unable to settle on anything. Shark was dozing in the armchair seemingly oblivious to the tension in the air.

The phone rang cutting through the oppressive silence. The shill bell sounded again and all three boys glared at it from their respective seats disturbed from their individual moping.

"Is noone going to get that?" Lioness yelled from the bathroom sounding thoroughly pissed off. The phone continued to ring. The Brazilian teen stomped into the room steam escaping from the bathroom as she came. She appeared to have been interrupted mid-shower. Her caramel coloured skin was covered in moisture, little drips of water trailing down her arms and legs. She had one towel wrapped around her body the other twisted into a turban on her head.

"What?" She snapped grabbing the phone off the hook on about the 15th ring. As she did so she drew a hand across her neck then pointed at Hawk, King and Shark. Her eyes widened as a muffled voice came from the receiver. "Oh, hi Mr. Lee."

Her eyes flicked to Axel's room. "No, no I'm afraid he's not available at the moment. Oh. OH!" She exclaimed and then dropped the phone letting it bounce from its cord, hanging off the edge of the table.

"AXEL!" She cried in the direction of the boy's room.

"Go away!" Axel called back.

"Mr. Lee called with a tipoff about the Shadow." She said loudly. Axel appeared in his doorway, already zipping up his jacket.

"Gear it up!" He commanded a look of steely determination apparent on his face. The team jumped into action.

The receiver was still off the hook. It swayed slightly on the end of the coiled wire that connected it to the phone. A small voice could still be heard coming from the other end of the line.

"Hello? Hello, is anybody there? How rude!"

* * *

Heh heh, I've always wanted to use the word cacophony and finally got the chance. Yay!

As always I'm going to ask you to review. It really does make me happy to know what you think about my writing, motivates me to write more too. So review!


	4. A jump into action

Authors note: Ack! Sorry sorry sorry! You may slap my wrists for taking so long! I promise the next chapter won't be so long in coming. Thanks for the reviews I got by the way. They make my day, they really do. Thanks to Straitjackit for point out my stupid misspelling which I still managed to do even after getting her to read it through. 

Disclaimer: I really really don't get how you could ever believe I own it...

* * *

The Alpha Teens pulled up in the parking lot of one of Mr. Lee's smooth modern skyscrapers just as dusk was falling over Landmark City. The front of the building was made mainly of huge, tinted windows that reflected the orange light of the setting sun. The people within worked closely with the museum. They had the technology and funding to do most of the authentication and research into the artefacts and exhibits. At that moment, scientists and historians were working tirelessly to have the new Ancient Egyptian exhibit ready in time for the grand opening the following evening.

The hype about the exhibit was incredible. It had been in the news for weeks. The media was covering not only the priceless artefacts that were to be revealed, but also speculating about who would be on the exclusive guest list for the opening party. Everyone who was anyone was invited. There were even rumours circulating that Mr. Lee had found himself a date with the beautiful blonde who always seemed to be at his side.

Mr. Lee had received an anonymous tip off that the Shadow had plans to steal Chephren's staff, which had only been revealed as the real thing the previous evening. Although he claimed to be confident in his tight security system, he had still informed the team, knowing that they had a reputation for foiling villains' plans.

"Well," Axel said, staring at the tower block with his helmet tucked under one arm. "I want Hawk and Shark to go round the back. Look for signs of breaking and entering, then head inside and look round the employee's offices."

The redhead nodded before turning to give his companion a disgusted look. The blond boy was leaning against the Slamma, headphones over his ears, not paying an ounce of attention to his surroundings. Hawk elbowed Shark in the ribs, startling him, and gestured for the blond to follow.

"King, go to the third floor where they should still be working on the staff, don't let it out of your sights."

King gave a curt nod and left the group for the revolving door that was the main entrance to the facility. Axel turned to Lioness.

"Lioness, we'll cover the rest of the building." He finished and waiting for confirmation from her before opening up communication with the rest of the team. "If anything comes up, no matter how small, get in touch via the communicators. I won't have the Shadow slip through our fingers again."

The only way to get to the back of Lee Industries Research Facilities was through a small dingy alleyway. Hawk traipsed along, shoulders slumped and he kicked at an old drinks can that appeared to have escaped from a nearby dumpster. The can spun and clattered across the ground, spraying the remainder of the sticky liquid over Hawk's shoes.

"Perfect," he muttered, halting at the end of the alley. There was a fire escape that could only be opened from the inside. It didn't look like it had been tampered with, or even used, for months. Soggy old newspapers and other rubbish had accumulated at its base making opening the door without disturbing them almost impossible.

However, to its left and high off the ground was a window that was ajar and just big enough for a person to squeeze through... If they could reach it, that was.

"Give me a boost up and I'll have a look," Shark suggested, staring up at the window from his position next to Hawk. The redhead raised a brow, looking incredulous.

"You've got to be kidding. I'm not having your filthy feet trampling all over my perfect hands. People judge an actor by his hands. If he doesn't take care of his hands then he obviously doesn't care about his appearance," he told the teen self-righteously. Shark looked down at his own hands and shrugged; his nails had been bitten to the quick.

"Just give me a boost, I want to see if I can climb through," he insisted and Hawk gave a long suffering sigh. Cupping his hands and linking his fingers to let Shark step up. The surfer reached up and grabbed onto the sill. "Stand up properly so I can get a good grip," he commanded, struggling to hold on.

"I am standing up!" Hawk said, voice strained. "I think you've had one too many pancakes."

Shark ignored him, lifting the other leg up and placing it on Hawk's shoulder. Now a few feet higher, he could hook his arms through the open window and he stuck his head inside as well. Hawk staggered slightly but Shark kept moving and put his foot on Hawk's head before pushing off and disappearing inside.

Hawk stumbled back, tripped and fell into a pile of rubbish. Dust flew up around him and then began to settle on his hair, face and clothes.

"When we get home, I'm so having a nice hot shower," he grumbled, picking himself up and heading back to the front so he could meet up with Shark inside.

* * *

King was ushered into an immaculate laboratory by a stern looking woman in a lab coat. The room was painted white and the bright lighting reflected off the stainless steel tables and sterile instruments. Compared to the dim hall this was almost blinding.

He looked around in wonder eyes taking in the various artefacts that were dotted around the room. They looked very out of place in the modern setting, most of them yellowing with age. An ancient, almost crumbling scroll sat rolled on the bench beside him and he reached out to unfurl it.

"Don't touch that!" The woman that had shown him in scolded and slapped his hand away. She was a short stocky woman with her hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her glasses were perched low on her nose and King got the feeling she only wore them so she could look over them at people with a disapproving glint in her cold grey eyes.

"It is a priceless artefact revealing the precise nature of the markets and their vendors in the Ancient Egyptian times." She explained.

"Basically a shopping list." A thin reedy voice floated over followed by a short snorting laugh. The owner of the voice was a tall lanky man who came striding over, still chuckling at his own joke.

"You must be wondering who we are." The woman broke in, giving the man a haughty stare. "I am Patricia Keel and this," She sniffed disdainfully, "Is my lab assistant, Markus Redford."

"Pleased to meet you." King said forcing a smile and inwardly questioning why he always got lumbered with body guarding duty. "I'm Crey Kingston and I'm here about the staff."

"I can assure you Mr. Kingston that the security at this facility is of the highest quality," Patricia stated, making it quite clear that she didn't think King was needed.

"Mr. Lee still thinks extra precaution is needed. Now if I could see it," King insisted.

"Certainly," Markus Redford said far more warmly and gestured to the table he had been seated at when King had entered the lab.

On a tray lay the staff. It was made of metal and on the top was a claw that look like it had once been the holder for a precious stone of some kind. The pole was about two feet long and an inch in diameter, although it widened at the top where there was old, cracked leather wound around the bar as a grip. All along the part of the staff that wasn't wrapped there were hieroglyphics etched into the metal and around it swirled a gold pattern that decorated any unused space.

King was about to pick the staff up to study it further when he noticed the warning glint in Patricia Keel's eyes. He withdrew his hand and turned to Markus.

"Do you know what the hieroglyphics say?" he asked leaning in to look at them.

"Sort of," Markus said and peeled off one latex glove. "It's written in a language pattern we've never really seen before. We've worked out the general meaning but can't be sure of the exact wording. It reads something like; 'The fire of the gods brings power to all those who wield it.'"

King raised a brow and sat down on a stool. He had the feeling that once Redford started explaining something it took a lot to get him to stop. Slouching forward he rested his chin in his hands.

"... the markings, while aesthetically pleasing, are also so believed to be arranged in a specific design that allegedly brought great power to the holder. They also match many of the patterns seen on Chephren's other possessions like his sarcophagus and the cat statue that was stolen by the Shadow."

King suppressed a sigh and fidgeted slightly. Normally he'd be more interested in finding out about the pharaoh and his reign, after all the Egyptians had the most advanced technology of their time, but right now he couldn't help feeling he had the raw end of the deal. Markus' voice grated on his nerves and for all he knew the rest of the team could be confronting the Shadow or doing something infinitely more exciting. Besides he needed to go to the bathroom. Surely the two scientists could be trusted to look after the staff while he went to go pee.

Standing up King interrupted Markus mid sentence. "Do you know where the bathroom is?" He asked. Patricia Keel pointed out the door.

* * *

Shark fell through the window and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. He was in a dingy, under-lit corridor painted an unimpressive teal colour. The floor was tiled with cheap linoleum that squeaked underfoot as he stood up. Obviously not every part of Lee Industries was as clean as the public thought.

He brushed a strand of blond hair from his eyes and moved swiftly along the hallway trying each door as he passed. Most of them were locked but the few that he could access were small offices with grey walls, grey carpet and grey filing cabinets. He riffled through a few files but soon realised that they were all registration and small claims forms.

"Man this blows," he complained, shutting the door to yet another office and moving on to the next door on his right. It swung open to reveal a jumbled janitor's cupboard. A mop and some brushes were propped up against the wall and opposite them was a set of shelves stocked with cleaning products. In the back corner was an unconscious security guard, slumped up against the wall.

"Dude!" Shark exclaimed rushing into the confined space and kneeling to check the guard's pulse. He was still alive, just knocked out and Ollie set about trying to wake him. He shook the man gently, so absorbed in trying to rouse him that he didn't notice the shadow that fell across the doorway. He didn't even register that anything was amiss until the door closed and the lock clicked into place.

"Wha-?" Shark looked up confused, then scrambled over to the door and began pounding on it with his fists. "Hey, let me out!" He called trying his best not to notice how much more cramped the area seemed with the door closed.

* * *

Please review! Beg. Plead. Puppy dog eyes.


	5. An encounter

So when I said the next chapter would be up more quickly I lied. Sorry guys it's been almost two years! But my good friend straitjackit reminded me of this story tonight and told me I should get my act together and finish it. So I dug out the old half finished chapter five and had a crack at getting it done, this is what I came out with. Enjoy folks!

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

Axel and Lioness had decided to start on the top floor and make their way down exploring the maze of corridors and off shooting rooms as they went. There was a tense silence between them as Axel seemed unwilling to divert from the task at hand to have even a minute amount of conversation. Lioness frowned at the back of Axel's head before trying again.

"Axel?" She asked quietly trying to mask the annoyance in her voice.

"Shh! We don't want to tip the Shadow off to our whereabouts." Axel replied not even turning around.

"How do you know the Shadow is even here?" Lioness snapped feeling angry at being slighted. She worked so hard on getting Axel to loosen up but he seemed as stubborn as ever.

"I don't know... I can just feel that he is." He said awkwardly feeling as though Lioness wouldn't believe him. Just as they were finally getting somewhere on the talking front their communicators crackled to life and Shark's voice came over the line sounding nervous rather than his usually relaxed surfer's drawl.

"Dudes! I was checking out a closet and there's an unconscious security guard." In the pause that followed Axel gave Lioness and 'I told you so' look. "When I was checking the guys pulse someone locked me in!" Shark finished sounding slightly panicky.

"King, are you with the staff?" Axel asked, slipping easily into leader mode.

"Yeah about that..." King said, his voice sheepish. "I had to go to the john. When a man's gotta go, he's gotta go." He justified lamely.

"Well you're still near the staff right? Get back there now!" Axel commanded wondering how everything could have gone so wrong.

"Umm..." King's voice continued sounding even more embarrassed. "Well the bathrooms on the third floor were all stinky..."

"So where exactly are you?" Axel questioned sounding even more exasperated with every passing second. Down the corridor there was the sound of a flushing toilet, then someone washing their hands. King appeared seconds later wiping his hands on his trousers.

"You came up five floors to go to the toilet." Lioness stated raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I _hate_ public restrooms! They gotta be clean." King told them, rubbing his neck.

"Don't sweat it guys!" A confident voice sounded over the communicators. "Hawk flies in. He saves the day." The three Alpha Teens exchanged worried glances. "I'm head up to the third floor as we speak."

"Alright Hawk, we'll be down as soon as we can." Axel said reluctantly.

* * *

Hawk ran along the corridor, adrenalin pumping through his system. No one broke into his room, disturbing his beauty sleep in the process, and got away with it. The bright overhead lights flickered once, twice, then went out, throwing the hall into semi-darkness. Hawk slowed his pace, squinting through the gloom to try and avoid bumping into anything... or anyone.

He had to suppress a little shiver, now that the lights had gone out the clinical corridors of the Lee Industries facility didn't seem nearly so safe or inviting. Hawk almost yelped when a unearthly squeak echoed down the hall, his heart hammering in his chest until he realised that the sound had originated from his shoe scuffing on the polished floor.

"Idiot." Hawk mumbled to himself. Up ahead there was a resounding crash which must have come from the room where the artefact was being kept. He started forwards eyes narrowed in determination.

"Stop! Thief!" Cried a stern female voice. "Markus don't let the Shadow take the staff, it's priceless!"

There was a male grunt and what sounded like a short scuffle and the thud of a body hitting the floor. Then through the dark Hawk spotted a shadowy figure slinking along the corridor, the shape more like a black spot against an already dark background.

"Hey!" He said, half to stop the intruder and half out of surprise.

Hawk could just barely make out a pair of large green eyes as the Shadow turned to face him. Then the thief fled and he was after them in a shot.

The Shadow made no sound as they ran and Hawk had to rely on his sight, the shadowy blur increasingly difficult to make out ahead as they passed into an even darker section of the corridor. Eventually his luck ran out and he cursed as he realised straining his eyes into the gloom was not revealing the figure he was chasing.

A shoulder barrelled into his side as he jogged passed, taking him completely by surprise and knocking him into one of the rooms off the corridor. The walls were lined with shelves that held yet more ancient artefacts and a couple of examination tables stood in the centre.

Hawk's arms pin-wheeled as he staggered along, trying to remain upright. His foot caught on a wire and a lamp that stood on one of the tables was pulled free to smash on the floor. He spun to face his attacker and saw the Shadow standing just inside the doorway.

It was lighter in this room, the large windows that lined the wall allowing the last vestiges of evening light to filer in. The place was bathed in an odd golden orange glow and in that light Hawk could see that the Shadow, swathed in tight-fitting black clothing, was most definitely female.

She pushed off of the wall and sauntered towards him, hips swaying from side to side in a slow, almost hypnotic movement. Hawk stumbled backwards, his back colliding with the edge of a table and stopping his retreat. His hand skittered across the surface for anything that he could use as a weapon, fingers closing over a book that he lifted and threw with all his might.

It soared at the Shadow and she sidestepped it easily, movements fluid in a way that seemed almost acrobatic. It clattered into the far wall then thumped to the floor, pages crumpling beneath the heavy cover. There was a soft tutting sound and Hawk could see amusement sparkling in her green eyes.

Hawk watched her approach, too shocked that the thief was a woman to think about moving out of the way or fighting back. It didn't even occur to him to try and retrieve the staff clutched in one of her hands. She stopped less than a foot away from him, leaning in to put her shrouded mouth up to his ear.

"Stay out of my way, Zachary Hawkes," The Shadows voice was soft and rich, sounding like honey. Hawk shivered at the sound of his name, eyes going wide with surprise. "That goes for your pathetic little friends too."

"How do you know my name?" He managed to choke out after a moment or two, once he'd remembered how to use his voice.

"I make it my business to know about anybody who might interfere with my plans." She explained, from this close Hawk could smell her expensive perfume.

"What plans?" He asked dumbly, too used to Paine who was arrogant enough to think that he could reveal his plans and still get away with them.

"Nice try little boy," The Shadow gave a small indulgent chuckle. A lock of blonde hair slipped from the dark material covering her haid. "You'll find out soon enough."

There was a crackle of static over the comms and Hawk's eyes flickered down to his wrist to fix on the small blinking blue light that signified the device was active. Seconds later Axel's voice sounded over the line. "Hawk, we're on the third floor. Where are you?"

"I'm with the Shadow!" Hawk said. "We're in a room about three quarters of the way down the corridor." He looked up and cursed, the thief was nowhere to be seen, having escaped when his eyes flicked away for a matter of seconds.

"Great!" Hawk could hear the thunder of footsteps as the three of them ran down the hall towards him. "You have caught the Shadow! And you have the staff back?"

"Not exactly." The red haired teen admitted reluctantly. "I might have been a little distracted by the intercom and let the thief escape." He finished lamely as Axel, Lioness and King burst through the door into the room.

Axel cursed, slamming a fist into the wall in his anger. "You let him escape!" He accused, turning on Hawk.

"Her." Hawk corrected quietly, knowing better than to argue with Axel when he got all angsty and mad.

"What?" Lioness piped up, curious.

"The Shadow, she's a woman." He explained. "And I can't be sure, but she seemed weirdly familiar." Hawk couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt somehow as though he'd met the woman before, in a different situation.

"Maybe you caught a glimpse of her when she broke into your room." King suggested with a small shrug.

"Maybe." Hawk glanced down at himself, he was still covered in dirt from the alleyway. "Can we head back to the base? I need to wash this dirt off before somebody important sees me." Axel rolled his eyes and nodded. _Make that a cold shower. _Hawk added silently to himself, his heart still fluttering in his chest at the memory of the Shadow so close.

I know it's been a long time but I hope y'all kind find it in your hearts to drop me a review?


	6. A party for all

**Author's Note:** Another ridiculously long gap between this and the last chapter. Sorry everyone! I don't even really haunt this site any more, but I got a couple of reviews for this story recently, which not only reminded me that it existed, but also motivated me to try and finish it. This chapter is mostly a bit of fun and a chance for me to flex my A.T.O.M. brain again, but I promise high action in the next one. I think there's about a chapter to go, maybe two if I feel the need to tie up any loose ends. Hope you're all enjoying the ride so far! It's been a long one! The contents from this chapter came straight from my brain to the page and I didn't get it beta read, so sorry for any terrible mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** Okay you got me, I own it all! (Really, I don't and everything I write is purely for mine (and hopefully your) enjoyment.)

* * *

It was the night of the party. All of the Alpha Teens were excited, but nervous. This was the event of the year, black tie with all sorts of famous people attending. Hawk was particularly pleased, his mind on all the potential contacts he could make that could give him the boost into the industry he needed.

"Dude! I look like James Bond!" Shark said, exiting his room dressed in a tuxedo, hired of course. His shirt was un-tucked and his bow tie hung loosely around his neck.

"I look like James Bond," Hawk corrected, catching sight of his reflection in the glass of the large windows and pulling a pose. "You look like a scruff in a suit." Shark blew a raspberry, launching himself onto the couch with no thought about how it would crease his clothing.

"I look like a bouncer." King complained, cutting the two of them off before they could launch into a full on bicker.

"For tonight we _are _bouncers." Lioness said kindly, patting King on the arm. All three boys turned to stare at her, drinking in her appearance with wide eyes and open mouths. Her hair was clipped up, strands falling down to frame her face. She was wearing a long crimson dress that seemed to accentuate every curve, black shoes and a matching clutch.

"Wow." Shark breathed, voice several octaves higher than usual. Lioness grinned and tapped her fingers under King's chin to stop him gaping.

"You know sometimes I forget you're a girl." Hawk said, his version of a compliment that was met only with an icy glare.

"Lioness is right." Axel said, interrupting the moment. Lioness pouted, wondering if he'd even noticed her appearance. Sometimes he just got so obsessed with the job.

"We need to focus." He gave the gang a stern, determined look. "Shark no hoarding the aperitifs, Hawk I don't want to see you handing out any business cards tonight. The Shadow has slipped away one too many times."

"Aww man!" The two teens groaned simultaneously, looking dejected.

"Here," Lioness offered, reaching up to tie the bow tie Axel still hadn't fastened.

"Hey, mine isn't done either!" Shark complained, pointing at his shirt front. Lioness gave him a look and shook her head, her hands deftly knotting the fabric around Axel's neck.

"I'll do yours, learn from the master my friend." Hawk piped up, launching at Shark before he could refuse. With a look of concentration, tongue poking out from beneath his lips, he set to work on the tie.

"Can't... Breathe..." Shark choked when he was done, reaching up to tug at the collar of his shirt.

"My bad," Hawk said as the rest of the team chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It's a lot more complicated when you're trying it on another person I guess."

* * *

"The name's Hawkes, Zachary Hawkes." Hawk said, using what the gang had dubbed his 'movie star voice'. The two girls he'd been talking to, a pretty brunette and her freckled friend, giggled and turned away. "That's cool ladies, we can catch up later."

Lioness rolled her eyes. "Hawk!" She snapped. "We're working, stop trying to pick up girls."

"Yeah Hawk." Shark chided, his words muffled by the mouthful of food. King tapped his wrist making the blonde drop the handful of mini pastries he'd just tried to stash in his pocket. "Dude, not cool." Shark pouted.

"Mr. Lee wants to meet us at the exhibit room." Axel said, leading the teens away from the crowd of party goers to the empty room where the more important artefacts would be unveiled later that evening.

Inside Mr. Lee and Jenny Night were standing near a great sarcophagus, mostly in tact with surprising detail carved into the sides. As usual she was surprisingly close to the man, leaning in, hand on his shoulder and lips murmuring a message into his ear that was clearly meant for him alone.

Mr. Lee let out a little chuckle then cleared his throat as he spotted the Alpha Teens piling into the room. "Ahh boys," A look from Lioness made him correct that statement. "And girl, of course. Glad you could make it." It was barely noticeable but there was the slightest tightening of Jenny's eyes, almost as though she wasn't pleased about the interruption.

"Now, this room is going to be locked until the grand opening." Mr. Lee explained. Jenny spun her head to stare at him, clearly this was the first she'd heard about the planned security measures too. "Can't be too careful I'm afraid, what with The Shadow still out there. I'm entrusting you teens with the only key. Nobody, not even myself, is to enter this room until nine when the ceremony starts, understand?"

"Yes sir!" The Alpha Teens chorused to a round of salutes.

"But surely," Jenny said, speaking aloud for the first time since they'd entered the room. "Should I want to make any last minute arrangements..." She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind one ear, sounding almost anxious.

"My dear," Mr. Lee said with a smile. "You fret too much. Everything his ready." His hand on her arm lead her down the steps of the small stage that the sarcophagus was placed on and they lead the way back out of the room, Mr. Lee locking up once they had all exited and handing the key over to Axel. "Now I don't know about you, but I believe a drink is in order."

The two adults started to make their way across the room, hindered by the crowd of people who wanted to talk to the man of the hour. "Hawk, you take the key and guard the door." Axel said. None of them noticed the way Jenny Night turned back to look at the redhead. "The rest of us will fan out and look for the Shadow."

"Aww, but how can I mingle when I'm stuck over here?" Hawk protested, taking the key and tucking it away in the breast pocket of his tuxedo jacket.

"Exactly." Axel said sternly.

"Can't King guard the door?" Hawk pouted, crossing his arms.

"Nu-uh!" King denied, shaking his head and walking away so he couldn't be roped into guard duty. Axel and Lioness left too, shaking their heads and looking entirely too pleased that they were practically responsible ruining Hawk's career. (As far as he was concerned anyway.)

"Sucks to be you dude." Shark said with a little sympathy, before he was leaving too, eyes on a waiter with a tray of particularly tasty looking pastries. Hawk huffed and slouched against the wall by the door.

* * *

It was an hour into the party, thirty five minutes until the grand ceremony, and Hawk was bored out of his skull. His feet hurt from standing for so long and he was in a foul mood. Occasionally one of the teens had ventured over to check on him and the locked room, but his grouchy behaviour quickly drove them away again.

Hawk looked up from where he'd been gazing at the carpet pattern when a shadow fell across him. His eyes widened and he stood up straighter, a hint of a smile quirking the corners of his lips. Jenny Night was standing there, one hand resting on a cocked hip, her posture and the flattering emerald dress she was wearing showing off her figure.

"Hello Hawk." She grinned, leaning in and somehow managing to make this simple exchange more intimate.

"Hi," Hawk managed to reply, still thoroughly stunned that she'd even come to talk to him at all. "What can I do for you?"

Jenny beamed, that had clearly been the right question to ask, and she laid a hand on his shoulder, much like she'd done to Mr. Lee earlier. "Actually, I was wondering if you could let me into the exhibit for a while. I just want to check on something."

Hawk's face fell a little as he realised it hadn't been him, but the allure of the artefacts that had caught her attention. "I don't know..." He said uncertainly, surely Mr. Lee wouldn't mind Jenny entering the room. "I'm not supposed to open the door for anyone."

Jenny's pleasant expression faltered for a second, then it was back in full force. "I have to admit, the knowledge you displayed on our first meeting intrigued me." Her voice was husky and inviting. Hawk swallowed, a little red in the face. "You're a very interesting young man."

"But..." Hawk stammered. "Mr. Lee. I thought you and he were..." He tugged uncomfortably at the collar of his shirt.

Jenny threw back her head and laughed as though Hawk had just told a particularly funny joke. "Nonsense, we're just colleagues, I could never be attracted to a man who didn't understand the beauty of Ancient Egypt." She told him, green eyes sparkling. "Aren't you the least be tempted to take a closer look at that sarcophagus?"

"Well..." Hawk knew he should be saying no, that he should stay to guard the door and tell Jenny she could look later along with everyone else. But he did have an avid interest in the Egyptians... It was so hard to think with Jenny so close, her expensive perfume was intoxicating. "I am curious about Chephren." He admitted reluctantly.

"Of course you are." Jenny was smiling again, her hand traced down Hawk's arm to link their fingers. "Come, lets you and I go and explore." Hawk gave a final moment's hesitation before he nodded and let Jenny pull him away from the door. He retrieved the key from his pocket and, when they were sure nobody was looking in their direction, they slipped into the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't know if any of you are still reading, but if you are dropping me a review would be much appreciated!


End file.
